Various methods and systems have been developed to protect loudspeakers with digital signal processing (DSP). Various models have been developed to characterized the non-linearities of loudspeakers. The main sources of these nonlinearities are Force Factor Bl(x), stiffness Kms(x), and Inductance Le(x). Existing speaker limiters may limit peak or RMS voltages, but lack the proper information, including complete thermal and excursion models. These speaker limiters may be overly cautious in limiting and thereby prevent the loudspeaker from performing at the maximum output that it is capable of.